moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellaria Sunrose
|General}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} |Branch = The Silver Covenant |Service = ---- 597 K.C. — 613 K.C. (Thalassian Army) 618 K.C. — 627 K.C. (Silver Covenant) 627 K.C. — Present (The Highguard) ---- |Commands = Medical Officer of the Silver Covenant Chief of the 224th Medical Division Grand Alliance Army Medical Captain ---- |Battles = ---- |Awards = }} Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Bellaria Galadrion Celysia Sunrose (born February 15th, 316 K.C.), is a distinguished Quel'dorei Priestess of the Alliance, with current and historical affiliations to organizations such as The Silver Covenant, The Farstriders, and The Shattered Sun Offensive. After losing most of her family to the events of the Third War, Bellaria stands as the last surviving member of the House of Sunrose; and by birthright, serves as the Duchess of Aurore'Danil. She is an experienced healer in many rights due to her history as a Priestess and medic, and is the author of several compositions, including the Sunrose Medical Compendium and A Field Medic's Guide to First Aid. Abridged History Privileged Beginnings The year of 316 K.C. ushered in the harshest winter Aurore'Danil had seen in years, with snowstorms fierce enough to completely freeze over the sacred Alah'lonune pools, and deceitful drifts that covered parts of the land — quite literally up to the barn lofts — in blankets of snow and ice. It was during the most ferocious of these snowstorms that Lord Hastheron Sunrose and Lady Celysia Sunrose welcomed their second child, Bellaria, into the world. The result of Celysia's twelve hour labor came in the form of a delicate, but healthy little daughter with porcelain skin, and hair as brilliantly white as the gusts of winter itself. The Lord and Lady, accompanied by the proud, newly appointed older brother Cordrath Sunrose, celebrated the arrival of the light of Aurore'Danil. Bellaria lived out the entirety of her childhood in safety and luxury, embraced by the love of her parents and kingdom. Although they were born several years apart, Cordrath never viewed his little sister's inquisitive and curious nature as a nuisance, but rather something he could not fulfill; he was far too grown and preoccupied with his own training to spearhead hers. However, Bellaria was in luck - her cousin, Elevia V. Highblade (who the young Sunrose viewed as a sister more so than anything), was more than willing to take Bellaria under her wing. And while their parents personally foresaw Bellaria's training in the art of both offensive and defensive Holy magics, her beloved cousin, Elevia V. Highblade, helped sharpen her survival instincts and durability. The Second War Years of this careful training in the art of combat yielded impressive results, as Bellaria had already made a path for herself as a prodigious Priestess, and had reached adulthood in time to participate in the Second War. She answered the call to arms and served as a healer under the command of Sendana Lightwhisper, then Cleric-General of Aurore'Danil. The young Sunrose fought valiantly alongside her newly-anointed Farstrider brother, blundering through enemy forces without mercy to assist in the destruction of the Dark Portal, thus ending the war. Unforgivable But eventually the drums of war thundered once again, and the Sunrose were once more on the front-lines; and this time, they were not dealt such a winning hand. The first devastating blow to the Sunrose family came when Bellaria's father, Lord Hastheron Sunrose, fell during the defense of the first mooncrystal known as An'telas. Hearing of their father's death enraged Cordrath, and soon he had been deployed alongside his battalion to defend the final mooncrystal, An'daroth. The Farstriders fought valiantly, but the Undead Scourge hoards were too strong for the Rangers, and each brave defender fell to the clutches of undeath. The Fall of Quel'Thalas was home to the worst atrocities of war the young Sunrose had ever witnessed, one of which being the ambush and death of her own mother, Celysia Sunrose. She had tried her very best to force her mother to retreat with the last remnants of the medical core, but Celysia refused. She felt it was her duty to stay and hold off the hoards with what little forces she had so that her only surviving child could flee further into Quel'Thalas, and ultimately, Bellaria had no choice but to respect her mother's final wish. The Matriarch's efforts to delay the enemy proved invaluable to the survival of the medical core, as they successfully withdrew from the front and regrouped with a nearby battalion. But war is a cruel and ruthless tool of nature, and while she did not pay the ultimate price of her life, she suffered a fate as equally as woeful: she had been reunited with Cordrath on the battlefield, but this time it was not a cause for celebration. Her brother had fallen at the defense of the last Mooncrystal, and had been reanimated, just as his superior, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Bellaria had no choice but to do battle with her brother, and while she ultimately won and put him out of his misery, the now Quel'Ashisore of the House of Sunrose had been spiritually broken. Kel'thuzad was reborn. The Sunwell had been corrupted. The Quel'dorei had been driven to near extinction, and she had no choice but to watch as the ones she held dearest fight for their lives, only to be torn from their bodies, and reappointed as gurgling shadows of their former selves. Rebirth It had indeed been quite some time since Bellaria had stepped foot upon the battlefield. She had been a willing belligerent in the Second War, serving as a War-Priestess and Ranger within her father's army; and again during the Third War, by the behest of her noble family. However, after losing her entire family to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, the newly appointed matriarch of the Sunrose eradicated what leftover Scourge remained within her estate of Aurore'Danil. Then, after salvaging from the wreckage and rallying her people who had survived the onslaught, the now matriarch shut her doors to first-hand participation in the atrocities of warfare. From then on, Aurore'Danil had nothing to do with the future war efforts, other than sending the various caravans of food, trade goods, and whatever denizens of her city-state whom wanted to be drafted onto the field. However, after years of marinating in her own depressions and resentments, Bellaria decided to once more lend her honor, blade, and life to the Alliance. Not only was it her duty as a fellow member of the Alliance to protect kith and kin, but was her sworn oath to become a Beacon of Hope for her people; a conduit of the Holy Light, to heal and protect. It was time to open the gates of Aurore'Danil once again. It was time to once more serve the Grand Alliance proudly. Top Physical Description Truly a demure and soft-spoken character, Bellaria’s presence commanded the prestige of a well-bred noblewoman. The Quel'dorei beauty maintained an excellent posture and a smooth, light gait that lofted the billows of her elegant gowns in rhythm with the soft sway of her hips. Bellaria carried herself with dignity and dutiful forethought, with her shoulders kept in perfect alignment with her back. But this fierce dedication to a proper presentation of herself reached far beyond just her posture. Bellaria could be considered by many as an attractive woman, particularly if they preferred an introverted audience. She had the figure of a lady who relied on both her intellect and capabilities with magic, as well as physical strength, if needed. Her soft, porcelain skin was always wrapped in the finest and most regal satin and silk, with a form-fitting cut that accentuated the curvature she possessed. Her nobility was further portrayed by just how deftly hand-crafted and intricate her gowns and blouses were. It became clear very quickly that Bellaria's most prized feature was her hair. It was a thick, luscious river of pure moonlight that fell to the backs of her thighs in rich, silky-smooth waves that were void of any frizzing or split ends, and were most likely decorated in an assortment of jewels, clasps, strings of crystals and creamy feathers. A beautiful sapphire jewel is always nestled just between her flaxen eyebrows; this elegant adornment was known by many as the Nu'Dalore, or the White Star. Her countenance portrayed just how alluring she was for many whom beheld her, with round cheeks and a button nose, accompanied by a wide forehead and pointed chin. Her eyes were akin to that of an owl; exotically large and eternally watchful, and set ablaze by a gentle, azure incandescence. These sapphire jewels rested on a set of high cheek bones, and embraced by naturally long, feathery lashes. Her lips were as soft and full as pink rose petals, more often than not curved upward in a polite and inviting smile. Personality and Ideals Bellaria's womanly allure lies not only in her appearance, but within her gentle and devoted spirit as well. Although she is often demure and quiet, perhaps even shy, she still upholds a fierce loyalty to her comrades and loved ones. She has proven time and time again that she is, at any time, willing to endure any amount of ridicule and suffering, even death, in order to protect her kith and kin. Bellaria may be introverted, but her timidity has allowed her to become a naturally inviting outlet for others to vent their problems and discuss their excitements; so much so that now in Bishophood, she has also become a well-established and welcoming Confessor. However, Bellaria's demure nature does not hinder her aforementioned sense of loyalty. Her deep love and concern for others can just as easily be sharpened into a weapon of sheer retribution, as any violation of such is perceived as a direct threat upon the Duchess herself - an act that is almost unforgivable. But despite this, deep within her heart of hearts, Bellaria will always be willing to forgive the grudges and hatreds of the past if it means that peace and true happiness can be achieved. This mentality is often mistaken by others for naïvety, but make no mistake: it is far from it. She is simply willing to swallow her pride and disconnect herself from the cycle of hatred and war in which one inherits from their predecessors, so that future generations may be spared from the pain and suffering of the same fate. Bellaria's devotion and respect for love has effectively turned the woman into a hopeless romantic. From a young age, her duties as both the heiress to the House of Sunrose, and her roots within warfare via family tradition have left her with quite literally no experience inside of a romantic relationship. But this has not stopped her from craving companionship all the same. Bellaria longs deeply to have a husband and family of her own; not simply to continue the bloodline of the Sunrose family for political gain, but because she truly wishes to have the honor of being a wife and mother. Bellaria enjoys being a mentor to others. From teaching the ways of the Holy Light and other magics, to caring for warmounts, to reading with children, Bellaria is a natural-born tutor that takes great pleasure and joy in lighting the way for others to find and walk their paths. Note: Bellaria is always available for mentor/pupil themed RP! (both long-term and short-term) Whether it be Light mentorship, to how to care for, train, and present Sinderon, or anything else that Bellaria is capable of teaching. See my profile for contact info. Talents and Abilities Healing and Medicine Bellaria is an exceptionally talented healer, both through the usage of the Holy Light and traditional medicine. From the time she was old enough to call upon magic, she underwent rigorous tutelage in the ways of mending Light magics, as well as the inner workings of first aid, medical surgery, and detoxification. She has a keen eye for identifying most poisons and illnesses within the first few minutes of contact with her patients, and shows an unbreakable determination when treating the sick and wounded. Bellaria has expert control over the distribution, expenditure, and general management of Mana — a vital requirement for her life-long duty as a healer. In order to boost her magical longevity, Bellaria stays close to her matrilineal tradition of using the Almash'Belore in combat. A type of Mana Gem created through High Elven Enchantment, it is imbued with a magical seal that siphons allotted amounts of Mana from its wearer. When the seal is voluntarily released, Bellaria gains access to all of the excess Mana stored within crystal, thus replenishing her magical resources. Although she normally uses this extra Mana to heal injuries and perform other spells, she can also transfer the Mana to others, either to replenish or amplify their own. Bellaria is also experienced in obstetrics, having personally assisted in the births of well over a dozen children including the twin sons of Kirnaia and Nesterin Dawnsorrow, born the evening of September 10th, 37 L.C.. Physical Strength There are many uses for Mana other than just to amplify one's healing abilities, thus Bellaria is also able to call upon these excess amounts of Mana as both an offensive or defensive force in combat. After amassing Mana into her fists, Bellaria can release this built-up energy on contact with her targets in devastating strikes. Her potential destructive power can be quite impressive depending on how much Mana is used at a time, the woman even capable of shattering the very ground beneath her in a blossoming shockwave. Alas, any power comes with its own fair share of risks, and Bellaria is no exception to this rule. There are two major drawbacks to augmenting her physical strength: the first being a sacrifice of speed, and the second being the potential damaging of her own body. Despite her aptitude for hand-to-hand combat, the large amounts of Mana required to gain such damaging strength become very heavy and difficult to maintain, even for her, thus her physical attacks may slow down accordingly. And since she is essentially using herself as a battering ram for each crushing blow, she also runs the risk of damaging her own body in what would equate to a mutual strike. Because of these factors, it is rare to see Bellaria tap into her reserves for the purpose of causing damage. She firmly believes that it is vital for a medic like herself to avoid injury, as they cannot perform their duties if anything happens to them, thus she prefers to spend her Mana by treating injuries instead of trading blows with the enemy. However, to put it bluntly, Bellaria is never afraid to "throw it down" if she has to. Summoning and Sealing (This section is a work in progress.) Relationships Elevia Highblade Elevia is Bellaria's maternal cousin, though the two view each other like sisters more than anything else. This is partially due to the fact that their mothers, Celysia and Celrea, remained very close sisters even into adulthood; thus their daughters were regularly exposed to one another in childhood. Once Bellaria reached an appropriate age to spar, Elevia began training her in the ways of close-quarters combat and defense, and various other survival skills. This is where the "protective elder sister" dynamic of their relationship was born, and still continues to reveal itself today. In adulthood, Bellaria has remained close to her cousin, the two of them serving under the same banner of The Highguard in the Grand Alliance Army. They continue to bicker back and forth verbally from time to time, but this is done out of jest and affection, to continue the light-hearted tradition they took up as children. Vannarith Sagewood Although their interactions are usually fairly brief these days, Bellaria still considers Vannarith a pleasant and close friend. She met Vannarith shortly after joining The Highguard, and was soon introduced to her young son, Tali. She absolutely loved him, and ever since then, she has treated the little boy like a nephew, adopting the doting aunt mentality when visiting him. Alverdo Blackmoore Bellaria met Alverdo Blackmoore during The Fall of Stromgarde campaign, and it was over the course of these events that the two saved each others lives at least once, as well as assisted and supported each other countless other times. Ever since then the two have kept in contact with one another, with a brief and mostly physical involvement in the winter of 37 L.C.. This did not last very long, and it was kept quietly between the two out of respect. They now frequently visit and catch up with one another, remaining good friends. Jon Aberien II The current love interest of Bellaria, the two first introduced themselves to one another in the autumn of 37 L.C., when Bellaria found his stoic and abrasive, yet caring demeanor endearing. Following the Siege of Antorus, the Burning Throne, the two have wed and, in early July of the following year, Bellaria and Jon welcomed their first child, Aurelian Sunrose, into the world. Ezalor Ezalor, meaning victory in Thalassian, is one of the most prolific sires of the legendary Sinderon breed, and is the personal mount and companion of the Duchess. He is one of the last three surviving offspring directly related to the most ancient bloodline of Sinderon, with an extensive pedigree dating as far back as several hundred years before the destruction of the Well of Eternity. Positions of Power Familial Succession Religious Offices Quotes *''"Rule number one: No reserve medic shall ever give up treatment on their patient until their dying breath. Rule number two: A reserve medic must never step foot on the frontlines. Rule number three: A reserve medic must be the last of their battalion to die. This is what I teach my students... but there is one final rule: Those who have perfected the art of the Almash'Belore may break the first three rules. This is the legacy of the Silverglory family; thus, I am the only reserve medic allowed to do battle! Do not take me for a feeble woman."'' :::::— to Bartholemus Renhaven during The Fall of Stromgarde campaign. *''"If he truly is back, I will do whatever I must to protect our people and our allies. I will not hesitate to put an end to him again, if that is what it takes."'' :::::— to Elevia V. Highblade during the Saint Anasterian Day celebrations, while discussing a potential dark resurrection threat on the Broken Shore. *''"History is forged in the hearts of heroes and the blood of tyrants. But it is truly up to the future youth to determine whose hearts are worth breaking, and whose blood is worth spilling."'' *''"I dream of a day when peace can truly come to pass; a time when mere children will no longer have to learn the hardships of death and war purely for the monetary benefit of their village or kingdom. And until that day comes, I will stand and fight so that they don't have to."'' Gallery Bella-and-Ezalor.jpeg|Bellaria and Ezalor by Wooglet23 BellariaSunrose.png|Art by FeliceMelancholie. Mischi-art-bella.png|By mischi-art Bella-Soleilloo.png|Art by Soleilloo Bellaria-by-ferachi.png|Done by our lovely guildie, Sully Bellaria1.png|By Lynnesta Val'kirn. Bellaria-by-wooglet23.jpg|Bust by Wooglet23 Bella2.jpg|Art by Wooglet23 Bella-banner-edit.jpg Bell-ref-1.jpg|Artist unknown. Trivia *Both Bellaria's personality and appearance are somewhat inspired by many of her creator's favorite female characters in storytelling media, such as Kushina Uzumaki, Daenerys Targaryen, Retsu Unohana, and [http://thelastunicorn.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unicorn/Lady_Amalthea The Unicorn (Lady Amalthea)]. *Bella, like her player, is left-handed. *Her favorite color is periwinkle. *Bellaria's voice claim is Laura Bailey's Kushina Uzumaki. *Her Sinderon companion, Ezalor, is based off of a real horse. *Bellaria's actual hair length, when left down, runs halfway down the back of her thighs. This impressive length is a tradition of the white-haired women of the House of Silverglory. *While she romantically prefers gentlemen of her own kind, Bellaria does have a soft spot for Humans. *Bellaria is fond of sweets, such as hard-candies. Cherry lollipops are one of her favorites. Return to Top Category:Bishops Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:House of Silverglory Category:House of Sunrose Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Priests Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage